El príncipe
by CieloCriss
Summary: Jun sabe que Matt ama a otra, por eso ha decidido emprender una nueva búsqueda para hallar a su verdadero amor entre los demás niños elegidos TerminadoRETO SONGFIC


Notas1: ¡hola a todos!, después de mil siglos recordé que no había publicado todavía este fic (lo escribí hace muchoooo, con motivo del concurso del reto songfic que organizó mi amiga Lara)… y bueno, hoy encontré el archivo y decidí publicar. El fic está algo raro e incoherente, pero de cualquier manera es uno de lo últimos fic de humor que he escrito y quisiera compartirlo con ustedes. La historia trata de una Jun que está en búsqueda de su príncipe azul entre los demás elegidos… (las personalidades están algo alteradas y a veces exageradas, pero es un fic medio cómico después de todo). ¡Los dejo con la lectura! 

_EL PRÍNCIPE_

Jun está sufriendo porque sabe que Matt ama a otra, su corazón resuena de tristeza, justo como lo hace la nariz cuando tiene adentro mocos...  y Jun así tiene el alma: destrozada por una gripe espiritual. Sabe que de nada sirve ver a su amor imposible escondida y con unos binoculares que le robó a su hermano Davis, entiende que la tal Sora ahora es novia oficial del rubio cantante, pero no puede evitar derramar lagrimitas saladas de desesperación al saber que ha perdido a su príncipe de sangre azul...

Así pues, Jun, cegada por una pérdida que nunca fue abundancia, tomó la decisión de su vida: buscar el amor, querer enamorarse de verdad. Pero claro, habría que esperar a que el lindo Ishida y su grupo de amigos terminaran de ensayar, ella estaba adentro de un bote de basura (sin basura, porque la sacó) y si salía de repente, seguro pensarían que era una maniática loca o algo así. Jun no quería que Matt la creyera loca además de fanática.

Finalmente, y cuando el oxígeno se le estaba acabando a la hermana de Davis, los integrantes de "Los Lobos Adolescentes" terminaron de ensayar y salieron del gimnasio de la Secundaria Odaiba. Jun respiró y salió con mucha dificultad del bote de basura, estaba entre verde y amarilla por las nauseas y la desolación. La joven se abanicó la cara.

-¡Aire! – gimió desconcertada y media sonámbula.

-Disculpa, ¿estás bien? – preguntó alguien que parecía haberla observado desde su salida triunfal del bote gigante para la basura.

Jun se paralizó, algún idiota la había visto salir de ahí: ¡qué humillante!... con coraje sumado a su tristeza se dio la vuelta, y cuando ya iba a injuriar al morboso que la había "espiado", se encontró con la mirada celeste y pacífica de Tk Takaishi... quien si su acongojada memoria no le fallaba, era el hermano del GRAN Matt Ishida.

-¡Eres el hermano de Matt! – gritó asombrada, Takeru asintió varias veces con mucho ánimo, se acercó a ella y la saludó cordialmente, con esa imagen suya tan varonil.

El chico había crecido todavía más, Jun notó que ya la rebasaba y no pudo contener el rubor al visualizar a tan grandioso ejemplar de la raza masculina.

**--**

**¿Dónde está?, el príncipe que me besará,**

**que me despierte y me  haga feliz,**

**del sueño que se hará realidad.**

--

... Posiblemente algo debió trastornarla de gozo. Ver a Tk, recordar que sus ojos eran del mismo tono que los de Matt, ¡o sabe!, pero Jun pensó, y pensó más de lo que debía.

"¡Ay, se parece tanto a Matt... es apuesto, sonríe como un cantante famoso... ¿y si es Tk el príncipe que me subirá a su corcel?, sé que es pequeño, que tiene la edad del odioso de Davis, pero: ¡Está lindísimo!, y para el amor no hay edades..."

-Venía a buscar a mi hermano Matt, ¿no lo has visto, Jun?

-Matt... ¿Quién es Matt? – dijo como si no recordara, a Tk le extrañó mucho esa actitud, de sobra sabía que esa chica estaba babeando por su hermano. La había visto salir de la basura, a lo mejor la peste del cochinero la había confundido.

-Pues... mi hermano, Matt Ishida... creo que lo conoces bien.

-Creo que no, a los hombres sólo se les conoce bien si sales con ellos. – corrigió Jun, luego cambió de tema -. Y dime, adorable hermanito de Matt...

-Tk.

-Por supuesto que Tk, ¿creías que me olvidaría de tu nombre?, ¡hasta me diste tu autógrafo!, no mientas, viniste a buscarme.

"Definitivamente a esta chica le perjudicó el olor a basura, mmmhh, pero al estar con ella comprendo muchas cosas del comportamiento de Davis" pensó el Takaishi.

-Venía a decirle a Matt que hoy tengo partido de básquet, pero si no está... yo... me voy.

Tk sonrió una vez más y acto seguido salió casi volando del sitio. No es que Jun le fuera antipática, pero esa mirada que le mostraba y las cosas que le decía lo hacían sentir incómodo, después de todo era muy joven aún para ese tipo de coqueteos molestos. 

Si Jun Motomiya no fuera como es, se habría dado cuenta de que Tk huyó de ella, pero como sabemos que sí es como es, pensó que debía trasladarse a la escuela de Tk, debía verlo jugar baloncesto, echarle porras, sonreírle, mostrarle que es sencillo alcanzar el amor uniendo dos corazones, porque ¿Cuál era su pecado?, ¡ella sólo quería enamorarse!, y Tk Takaishi era el mejor candidato para ella hasta ahora.

**--**

**¿Quién será?, de pronto puede aparecer,**

**podría estar enfrente de mí**

**y yo lo quiero conocer.**

--

Takeru estuvo frente a ella esa mañana nublada, por eso quería conocer a ese angelito de cabellos amarillos. A lo mejor Matt fue la vía para que finalmente Jun se enterara de que el amor de su vida no era el mayor, sino el menor.

Cuando llegó a la cancha, visualizó a los amiguitos de su enfadoso hermano estar en un lugar privilegiado, entonces se desplazó hasta ellos para tener una mejor vista, seguro habría sitio para ella. Jun los conocía a todos y sin embargo no hablaba mucho con ellos, su hermano siempre se expresaba mal de ella y eso lo tenía muy en cuenta Jun; pero Tk era diferente, su mirada soñadora no era como la de esos metiches (según ella).

-¿Y tú que haces aquí Jun? ¿Quién te invitó? ¿No ves que estoy con mis amigos?– dijo Davis muy enojado, sentía que su hermana estaba demasiado demente… la quería mucho, pero había lugar para cada cosa, y definitivamente su consanguínea debía permanecer en casa para que no causara amenazas "irracionales".

-Cállate, no vine a verte a ti.

-¡Pero si Matt no vino! ¡No está! – renegó su hermano.

Kari y Yolei le rogaron un: ¡SHHHHH!

-A mí no me gusta que pelees con tu hermana, no hay que tratar mal a la familia – le mencionó Kari, con una dulzura elegante, mezclada, por supuesto, con una pizca de ironía que siempre empleaba con su amigo del valor-amistoso.

El juego dio inicio, Kari se había dirigido al puesto de las porristas y Jun la había seguido para apoyar al rubio, los elegidos miraban atónitos la actitud de la hermana de Davis, ¿qué pretendía lanzando esas exclamaciones cursis e inesperadas?: ¡VIVA TK! ¡ERES EL MEJOR! ¡VIVA! ¡VIVA!

Eso no se veía todos los días.

Por su parte Tk se lució en el partido, anotaba puntos al por mayor, por un momento Davis había argumentado que el básquetbol era mucho más sencillo que el fútbol y por eso no era tanto el logro del rubio, pero tras un codazo de Ken admitió, finalmente y resignado, que su rival era bastante bueno. 

No es de dudarse que cuando terminó el partido, el equipo de Tk ganó por mucho.

-¡Felicidades Tk! – le dijo Kari, moviendo sus motas de porra color azul. 

-Gra-gra-gracias Kari, me animaron mucho tus porras – admitió él, sonrojándose.

-¡Ustedes dos! – exclamó Jun, mirando a la hermana de Tai con rayos ultravioletas.

-Ahhh, hola otra vez Jun – saludó Tk.

-¿Son novios?

-¿QUÉ? – dijeron en coro los chicos Luz y Esperanza.

-No... sólo somos amigos – susurró Kari, enrojeciéndose un poco.

Motomiya suspiró aliviada, agarró el brazo de Tk y suspiró.

-¡Menos mal!, pensé que me dejabas...

-¿ Que te dejaba ?- se extrañó Takeru, sin comprender absolutamente nada, a lo mejor esa loca lo estaba confundiendo con Matt, no en vano la gente decía que se parecían mucho.

-Que me dejabas plantada en nuestra cita – afirmó Jun, pero para los demás era una nueva información.

-¿CITA? – se escandalizó Kari.

-¿Cuál cita? – chilló angustiado Tk, no era que Jun no fuera bonita, no era que fuera un adefesio demasiado insoportable... pero ¡No quería CITA con una mujer que además de estar loca y tener más años que él, era hermana de Davis!, además, él estaba interesado en otra persona, no necesitaba citas imprevistas como ésta.

-La nuestra, por supuesto... O, no me digas que... – entonces la voz de Jun se quebró por el posible lloriqueo - ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste!

-Creo que estás... confundida.

-El juego te confundió a ti, ¡eres maravilloso en acción, Tk!... Ay, ahora amo a los deportistas altos y rubios. – se le pegó al brazo, Tk nunca había sentido una sensación tan empalagosa, como si un chicle se le hubiera pegado al pelo. Comprendía a su hermano.

Kari quedó con la boca muy abierta cuando Jun arrastró a Tk por toda la cancha y se lo robó, en el trayecto de la forzada huída, Tk iba pidiendo auxilio, explicando razones que Jun no escuchó, y mostrando al mundo una mirada de angustia difícilmente vista por todos los que lo conocían: era pánico. "¡Soy menor que tú!", gritaba "Creo que me estás confundiendo con mi hermano, ¡yo no soy Matt!".

-¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo Kari, aún atónita, sin poder moverse.

-¿Qué no puedes creer? – preguntó Yolei - ¿Y Tk?

-No puedo creer que Jun se haya llevado a Tk para tener una cita – anunció con melancolía.

-¿¡QUÉ?! – rugió Davis- ¡Eso es imposible!

A nadie parecía gustarle mucho la idea.

--****

**Acaso eres tú o tú o tú,**

**tal vez eres tú o tú o tu,**

**veremos que dice el corazón**

**sé que no se puede equivocar.**

--

¿Acaso sería Takeru Takaishi su príncipe celeste?

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la escuela Jun dejó de sostener con fuerza a Tk, no vayan a creer que lo soltó, ¡Nah!, para nada, solamente optó por no presionar tanto el brazo de su víctima. Tk podía perfectamente huir como siempre lo hacía Matt, recordó la vez que Tai le había contado que en una ocasión, y para no llevar a Jun a un día de campo de elegidos, la dejó contando hasta 10 con los ojos cerrados, Tai se había reído cuando explicó el final del episodio "Jajaja... es que Matt es un desgraciado, apenas subió a la camioneta de tu papá... jajajaja.... le dijo al Señor Ishida que arrancara, y la pobre Jun se quedó sola y contando hasta 10". A Tk no le parecía gracioso destrozar el corazón de las damas, su madre había sido muy estricta en eso, él era todo un caballero.

-¡La vamos a pasar muy bien, Tk!

-Ehhh... sí... oye Jun ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?... es decir, yo... soy más chico, y...

-Para el amor no hay edad. – Exclamó enajenada - ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones? ¿O por un helado? ¿A dónde me llevarás?

-No lo sé... – pero Tk no quería fingir algo que no era, y él no era un enamorado de Jun, ¿cómo hacérselo ver sin lastimarla? ¿Por qué ella estaba tras él?

Jun se detuvo y miró la sutil cara de Takeru, tan dócil, tan tierna... aquí ella tenía las riendas, ella debía enseñarle al joven lo que debía hacer una pareja.

-No tengas miedo, estate tranquilo, me anima mucho que sea tu primera cita.

Tk negó ávidamente, como indicando que ésta no era su primera cita.

-¿Entonces ya has tenido otras CITAS? – reprendió Jun; Tk, siendo bastante listo, volvió a negar con energía.

-Así está mejor.

"Me pregunto... ¿qué haría mi hermano en momentos como este aparte de salir corriendo al señalar un ovni (falso) en el cielo?... ¡uhmmm! ¡No sé!, no puedo hacerle eso de dejarla así... tengo que huir... pero no, no sería caballeroso de mi parte, ¿por qué no quiere entender cuando se le intenta hablar claro?"

Y como no pudo encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria a sus dudas, optó por decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Vamos... a... la... cafetería Internacional.

-¡Excelente idea! ¡Qué lindo! – sonrió agradecida la mujer de pelo castaño, de paso le aplastó una mejilla justo como lo hacía su abuela cuando recién lo saludaba.

No muy lejos de ahí los digielegidos le seguían la pista  a los "enamorados", Kari estaba iracunda, Daisuke muy consternado, a los demás los guiaba la curiosidad.

-¿Han visto?, Jun le sobó la mejilla a Tk, ¡qué romántico!

-¿Romántico?, ¡me da nauseas!... mi loca hermana con "DK"

-TTTTT-KKKK – lo regañó Kari -. Y no perdamos tiempo, necesitamos seguirlos – anunció como si de pronto ella fuera la líder.

En la cafetería los chicos se habían sentado en una mesa para dos, Jun no se dio cuenta de que atrás de ella, además de estar una pareja todavía más dispareja (una mujer de unos 55 años y un joven de 16, más o menos), estaban espiándola los amigos de su hermano.

-Qué lugar más bonito, debió tomarte mucho tiempo  encontrarlo.

-No más del... que te imagi... imaginas.

-¿Sigues nervioso, lindo Tk?

-Es que... pienso qué... quizás....

-¿Esté confundida?

El niño-puberto cabeceó.

-Pues no, luego lo comprenderás... oye, ¿sabes qué?, ¡ordena por mí!, quiero comer lo que tú comas.

"Excelente" pensó Tk "Pediré una comida tan asquerosa que no querrá volver a salir conmigo... mmmh, algo que la enchile, que la haga salir velozmente para no regresar".

En el menú había algo llamado _"Agua-chile"(1)_ , y por supuesto que no sabía qué era, estaba en una cafetería Informal, pero Internacional.

-Quiero un Aguachile, y con doble porción de picante para mi amiga – le dijo a la mesera, luego volteó hacia Jun y le sonrió como si fuera un inocente nene de 3 años -. ¿Te gusta el picante tanto como a mí?

-Me gusta todo lo que me des, eres muy atento... ya sabía yo que eras el indicado.

Takeru tenía fe en su plan, era su única salida. No la estaba pasando mal, Jun parecía un ser muy solitario, hacía todo por ser agradable (Tk pensaba que hacía BASTANTES cosas para ser aceptada), sin embargo él no podía engañar a su corazón, ¿cómo le explicaría a Kari esto?... en su desesperación incluso le dio por pensar que todo era culpa de Matt, por no querer a la pobre Jun.

--

-¡Qué patético!, juro que Tk me las pagará... ¡DUGH!

-Cállate Davis, no dejas ver ni oír-regañó Cody.

-Ojalá hubiera traído mis binoculares, pero creo que Jun me los robó.

-Silencio, parece que ya les llevan la comida – calló Ken.

--

-¡Mhhh! Se ve delicioso, Tk-chan.

-¡¿Tk-chan?!, por favor, no me digas así...

-De acuerdo, pero no seas tímido... 

-Come primero, las damas primero.

Les habían traído un caldo extraño de color indefinido, estaba repleto de mariscos y cosas que ambos no conocían. Tk olió el alimento y el humito o vapor le enchiló los ojos. Le pasó el caldo a Jun, ésta tomó una cuchara y la zambulló en el condimento. Una cucharada, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco seguidas... y nada, ninguna reacción aparente. Fue hasta el sexto bocado cuando la Motomiya se puso roja, soltó el cubierto y lanzó "fuego" por todo el restaurante.

-¡Estááááá, enchiiiilosoooo, picosooo! – gritó, haciéndose notar, Tk sintió remordimientos.

-Toma agua... ten. Pensé que soportabas el picante, toma más agua.

Pero Jun no entendía de razones, poco le faltaba para ponerse a correr buscando a los bomberos; ante la situación Tk agarró la jarra de limonada y lanzó el líquido hacia Jun, quien se empapó todita.

-¡Ay no, me ensucié! – chilló.

-Lo siento... es que...

Jun miró a Tk y se le dulcificó la mirada.

-¡Mi héroe!, gracias, gracias por salvarme – agradeció con un impulsivo abrazo que ensució de limonada a Tk, y de paso lo sonrosó. -.¡Eres muy lindo!, te preocupaste por mí.

-Es que... fue mi culpa el que te enchilaras.

-No digas tonterías, yo sé lo que sientes por mí, tu acto valeroso me lo demostró.

Takeru se puso lívido, su plan había salido al revés de lo imaginado, sudó frío, se jaló la camiseta, se embarró el gorro en su cráneo para rogarle a Dios que esto fuera un sueño.

-Espera un poco, iré a tocador... tengo que limpiarme toda esta limonada, ¡no te vayas lindo!

Tk se dio de topes con la mesa sin notar que sus amigos lo espiaban.

Jun entró a un sanitario para revisar si estaba toda empapaba, mientras realizaba sus actividades, escuchó unas voces que la perturbaron, eran de dos mujeres ancianitas.

-¿Ya la viste?

-Sí... esa mujer no tiene vergüenza, mira que engatusar a un pobrecito niño como ese adorable chico, ¿qué no puede conseguirse uno de su edad?

-Pues no, ya ve usted que no, ese tipa es una "ASALTA CUNAS"

A Jun le cayó como cuete esa plática, ingenuamente pensó que esas señoras hablaban de ella y su Tk (sin pensar en que justamente atrás de su mesa estaba la pareja causante de la conversación de las tipas). Se sintió una "Don Juan"; TK era un niño de la edad de Davis, lo estaba pervirtiendo, amando, y además, estaba abusando de la ingenuidad del dócil... Tk era un niño, ella era una "asalta cunas" que no tenía perdón por andar cortejando a un jovencito... no podía, no podía seguir con Tk Takaishi.

Diez minutos después salió arrastrando los zapatos, se sentó en la mesa, Tk la miraba sin comprender.

-¿Estás bien?...

-Tk-kun... estoy triste... lo nuestro, no puede ser...

-¿Ehhh? @_@

-Comprendo lo que sientes por mí, pero aún eres muy chico, tienes mucha vida por delante. Tengo qué dejarte volar.

-¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Gustas que te lleve a tu casa?

Jun negó, le acarició la melena, para luego arrojarle un beso de "mentiritas" por el aire.

-Estoy bien... nada más tenemos que olvidar...

-¿Entonces me puedo ir?

-Sí, es lo mejor...

Tk se levantó, dejó dinero  y miró a Jun por unos instantes "espero esté bien" se dijo con fugacidad, luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, no sin antes murmurar un: "gracias" ansiado. Los elegidos también se marcharon al ver lo que había pasado; Jun volvió a quedarse sola.

Se fue muy desilusionada por su nuevo amor prohibido, suspiró por Tk y en una golondrina alejó su recuerdo. Jun quería enamorarse, quizá el hermanito de Matt no había sido el indicado, pero estaba segura de que hoy, y nada más que hoy, encontraría a su príncipe.

"El destino lo sabe... y sabe que el primer chico que pase será mi amor... sí, depende de la suerte" la mujercita se había sentado en una de las bancas del parque que siempre visitan en Digimon. Esperó a que pasara alguien... tenía mala suerte ¿dónde estaban los chicos guapos cuando se les necesitaba?

"¡¡¡ZAAAAZ!!!" se escuchó, algo se había estrellado en el abdomen de Jun, a la pobre se le salió el aire, se cayó de la banca y comenzó a pujar con desespero.

-¡Cielos!, perdóname, fui muy brusco – admitió un chico que llegó hasta ella para arrebatar el balón del fútbol que Jun estaba a punto de reventar del coraje. -, ¡perdón! ¿Estás bien?

Jun alzó la vista y se encontró con Tai Yagami, el mejor amigo de su Matt. Jun conocía bien a Tai, generalmente éste siempre estaba cerca de su pasado amor.

-¡Jun! – gritó Tai – no sabía que eras tú... jeje, lo siento...

-¿Acaso serás tú... mi príncipe?

"Está alucinando, mejor ya no vuelvo a jugar en el parque, cada día hay una nueva víctima" pensó el moreno Yagami.

**--**

**Acaso eres tú o tú o tú,**

**tal vez eres tú o tú o tú,**

**no tiene que ser de sangre azul,**

**yo sólo me quiero enamorar.**

**¿Acaso eres tú?... El Príncipe.**

--

-No soy tu príncipe, soy Tai Yagami.

-Tienes qué recompensarme por el golpe– exigió Jun, muy contenta -. Te cruzaste en mi camino por algo, invítame a salir.

Tai retrocedió inmediatamente, nunca soñó con salir con alguien que tuviera un peinado tan similarmente extravagante al suyo.

-Mira Jun, me encantaría, pero no me gustaría tener una cita para hablar de Matt, ¿de acuerdo?, oye, ¿ya estás mejor?... sí, ya respiras... bueno, ¡me voy!, gusto en saludarte.

-No te vayas... quiero... pedirte un favor.

-¿A mí? ¿Es sobre Matt?

-Matt ya tiene a otra.

-Esa otra se llama Sora, tiene nombre.

-Tú la quieres...

-¿A Sora?, pues claro, es Mi amiga.

-Y yo quiero a Matt... salgamos juntos, olvidaremos juntos.

-Me parece que no es buena idea, estoy entrenando – Tai se portaba muy simpático, Jun nunca había visto a un moreno tan atractivo ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de la belleza de Tai?.... de su piel salada, sus ojos avellana brillando bajo el sol, su cabello de escoba ¡ejem!, de canela, su sonrisa de travieso... ¡Ahhh!, ella no podía dejar de suspirar.

-Déjame entrenar contigo... por favor.

"Pobre chica, Matt le rompió el corazón" pensó Tai "Pero yo no soy plato de segunda mesa... ¡un momento!, ahora que recuerdo, necesito un corre-bolas que me traiga todas los balones que pateo".

-Está bien... serás mi ayudante, pero conste que esto no es una cita – "A falta de Kari /quien ya no se presta para esto/ y Davis /que no se adonde se fue/, siempre es bueno contar con suplente".

El entrenamiento había iniciado, Jun era hábil recuperando los balones y Tai agradecía eso, le estaba facilitando mucho  el trabajo. A cada balón que depositaba Jun en manos de su amigo, más le latía el corazón, pero lo malo era que ella creía que era de la emoción, y no caía en cuenta de que era por correr tanto.

**--**

**¿Quién será?, el que me va llevar a volar**

**en esa nube de la ilusión,**

**al mundo de la felicidad.**

--

-Bien Jun, este será el último tiro... estés preparada o no, ahí voy – anunció Yagami, pateando furia un balón que salió zumbando, volando hasta caer en el estanque.

Jun quiso sacarlo, pero se iba a tener que mojar, cuando comenzó a tener intenciones de hacerlo, Tai la tomó de los hombros y negó mientras Jun se estremecía de gozo.

-Déjalo ahí, es sólo un balón... si te mojas te vas a resfriar – optó por decir "De todos modos era de Izzy" pensó.

-¡Qué dulce!

-Ejemp... bueno, es hora de irnos. Te vas a tu casa y yo a la mía, gusto en verte.

-Espera, ¿qué pasó con nuestro compromiso?... o sea que después de todo lo que hice por ti te irás.

-¿Compromiso? – preguntó Tai, dudando – Me parece que tú y yo no nos estamos entendiendo... la... verdad es que no puedo porque... ¡mi mamá me dijo que tengo qué ir al dentista! – mintió.

-Perfecto, te acompaño, me gustan las dentaduras.

-Peeeeroooo…

--(tiempo después)--

Jun, de manera increíble, había arrastrado a Tai al consultorio del dentista de la colonia. 

-Por décima vez: LO DEL DENTISTA  ERA MENTIRA... Jun, ¿en qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?, por eso no voy a entrar ahí aunque me obligues, no era verdad... lo que pasa es que tenía otro compromiso y no te dije – "Demonios, ¿por qué tuve que decir Dentista?, ¡habiendo tantas cosas!"

-No seas travieso... piensa en que no me gustaría besar una boca con dientes llenos de caries.

-¿Caries? ¡Oye!... un momento ¿Besarte?... Jun, tenemos un problema de comunicación. Honestamente eres la mejor corre-bolas de la historia, pero...

-Entra y deja de quejarte.

-¡Auxilioooo! ¡Piedad!

-Señor dentista, señorita recepcionista... mi Tai no quiere entrar a su consulta.

Y así el pobre Tai terminó en el dentista junto a una animada Jun.

--

-¿Ves que no fue tan malo?, el doctor dijo que comes muchos caramelos, eso te cae mal.

-¡Claro que fue horrible!, me metieron en la boca aparatos parafernales, inhumanos... tú no los resistirías... ohhhh, tengo una idea. - Taichi tenía una idea, ¿una idea para el corazón de Jun?, ¿un corcel, un castillo o un sueño de dragón?

**--**

**No importa que tenga castillos,**

**menos que mate dragones,**

**el amor es tan sencillo**

**habiendo dos corazones.**

--

Tai volvió a entrar con el dentista y Jun lo siguió.

-¡Señor dentista, lo he descubierto!, ¡Mi novia tiene caries!, por favor cúrela, sánela...

-Tai, no seas mentiroso, me lavo los dientes siempre.

-Pase a revisión, señorita Motomiya.

-Haz caso Jun, haz caso.

"No... no puedo hacerle caso a un hombre tan posesivo como Tai, parecía un encanto, pero era demasiado maravilloso como para poder ser verdad... no puedo amar a alguien así, él no es mi príncipe. Él no puede obligarme" .

-Lo siento Tai, pero no puedes obligarme... si te empeñas en esto, terminaremos nuestra relación.

-Pues yo quiero que te metan esa aguja en el paladar, luego esa máquina raspa cosas y todo lo demás para que tengas dientes sanos.

-¡Es el colmo!, ¡me largo!

-Adiós – dijo Tai medio extrañado "De verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres" pensó.

Jun no sólo había perdido a Matt  en poco tiempo, había tenido la desgracia de dos desamores en un solo día... Tk y Tai parecían los indicados... ¿qué acaso era muy difícil hallar a su príncipe?, ella no pedía mucho, no pedía mucho. Y sabía que nada era imposible, su búsqueda continuaría "A la tercera es la vencida".

-Buenas tardes... – la saludó alguien con mucha cortesía, Jun estaba en medio de la calle y el rojo estaba por ponerse verde en el semáforo.

-¿Ehhh? – desvió ella, observó a quien le hablaba y le sonrió - ¡Hola!

-Sí, hola.

-¡Me has hablado!, yo pensé que eras muy serio.

-Sólo para comentarte que estás en medio de la calle, es peligroso, regresa a la acera, por favor, te van a atropellar.

Jun sonrió al encontrarse con Izzy Izumi, caminaron hasta la banqueta, ella lo seguía como si Izzy fuera una especie de pionero del oeste. El verde hizo que los carros avanzaran y por fin Jun captó que había estado en peligro.

"Este chico serio y bueno me salvo, es tan buen amigo de Matt que a lo mejor siempre estuvo enamorado de mí pero nunca lo dijo... ¿y si... él fuera?"

-Hasta luego – se despidió Izzy con un gesto, quiso seguir recorriendo su senda, pero cierta chica le impidió seguir su camino.

-¿Te preocupaste por mí? – indagó mirándolo a los ojos, con las manos enlazadas a modo de rezo -. Es que pudieron atropellarme.

-En realidad no creo que lo hubieran hecho, de haber cambiado el semáforo los automóviles te hubieran regañado con el claxon, y ya hubieras cruzado – sinceró el pelirrojo, de pronto sacó de su chaqueta un sobre -. Ahh, por cierto, se lo das a Davis.

-¿A mi hermano?

-Por favor, es que tengo un asunto pendiente con él. Nos vemos.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto?... oye, ¿podrías pasear un rato?

El Izumi se puso nervioso, miró hacia el cielo ¿qué pretendía esa chica?, inmediatamente pensó en que quería información sobre Matt, Jun Motomiya estaba traumatizada con Matt. Suspiró desganado, había tenido mala suerte al cruzar su camino con el de Jun, sabía que era muy insistente.

-No estoy seguro de tener tiempo.

-Quiero que me digas una dirección... es que... me perdí – blasfemó Motomiya, analizando los metálicos ojos negros de Izzy. En una libretita apuntó la primera dirección que se le vino en mente y le dio el papel al joven.

-Si mal no recuerdo, acabas de escribir la dirección de Matt, y sinceramente no creo que tengas problemas para llegar a su departamento.

"Tonta de ti, Jun" se dijo la pobre "¿Por qué tuviste que poner esa dirección?"

-Acompáñame... invítame a salir. ¿No has creído en que así encontrarás al amor de tu vida?... mmmhh, a lo mejor nunca has tenido una cita.

-¿Cómo dices?... adiós – cortó con velocidad, no sabía que intenciones perversas tenía ella.

"Los pelirrojos salen del fuego y son tan apuestos... y sus ojos negros y con tanta vida propia, su voz seria, parece encantador... totalmente diferente a lo que buscaba, ¡justo lo ideal!, ¿no dicen que..."

-¿No dicen que polos opuestos se atraen? – preguntó al impedirle la huída por medio de la camiseta verde seco.

-En serio Jun, no sé que pienses, pero no puedo saber si Matt es tu polo opuesto... 

-¿Matt? ¿Quién es ese?... estamos hablando de ti y de mí. Estoy pensando en que eres tú el indicado.

-¿De qué hablas?... en serio, ya tengo compromiso, además tengo qué trabajar.

-¿En tu aparato?, no temas melena de fuego, yo haré que olvides el trabajo pesado.

**--**

**Acaso eres tú o tú o tú,**

**tal vez eres tú o tú o tu,**

**veremos que dice el Corazón**

**sé que no se puede equivocar.**

--

Jun pensaba en que Koushiro, siendo un niño tan inteligente (según había oído), querría ir a un lugar propio de "nerds", así que fueron a la biblioteca (otra vez obligó a su víctima). Koushiro estaba consternado y sin saber que hacer. Lo bueno era que Jun no lo atosigaba tanto como a Matt, como que con él se censuraba por creerlo diferente.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Podemos devolvernos y ya. No sé que hayas entendido Jun, tu actitud desconcierta.

-Es que quiero que me gustes.

-¡O_o! ¡¿Qué dices?!... 

-He perdido a Matt, a Shuu, a Tk, a Tai... – dijo ya sin poder frenar su tristeza - por eso quiero que seas tú el que no se pierda.

-¿Tk? y ¿Tai?... escucha, no sé de qué se trata todo esto... no puedes forzarte a que te guste alguien. – Izzy no sabía porqué decía eso o porqué ella le decía eso a él – No busques al azar, no creo que así encuentres lo ideal... cuando yo busco algo en mis programas me cercioro de tener ciertos datos que me den una idea de lo que quiero.

-¡Es que yo sólo quiero a un chico lindo, que me cuide, que se preocupe, que sea talentoso, que sea un príncipe que me pasee en caballo... y me lleve a su castillo, que sea complaciente y lindo.

-Mmmm, difícil tu caso – Izzy comenzó a buscar en todos lados, Jun lo miraba intensamente en forma de flirteo, por un milagro de la naturaleza  Koushiro vio a alguien perfecto para ser víctima de Jun -.Oye... ¿y si te aconsejo buscar a alguien que es buena persona, guapo y todo lo que las mujeres quieren, me dejarás ir?

-Pues claro...

-A tus espaldas está Joe Kido, seguro que si no lo conoces has oído hablar de él, es amigo de Matt, es sincero y muy amable, entre cosas por el estilo, ¿lo ves?

-¡Es muy apuesto!... ¡es el hermano de Shuu!

-¿Puedo irme?

-Claro que sí, adorable pelirrojo, cumpliste tu misión – cortó Jun, embelesada -. Eres muy lindo, pero temo que no eras para mí.

-Qué bueno, porque si mi novia se entera, me mata... ¡hasta mucho tiempo después! – dijo con rapidez Izumi, desapareciendo.

--

**Acaso eres tú o tú o tú,**

**tal vez eres tú o tú o tú,**

**no tiene que ser de sangre azul,**

**yo sólo me quiero enamorar.**

--

Joe leía un libro de geología cuando Jun le tocó el hombro, él volteó a verla intrigado.

-Hola... – dijo el dueño de Gomamon, sí la reconoció.

-¿Acaso eres tú?

--

**¿Acaso eres tú?... ¿Acaso eres tú?... El Príncipe.**

FIN

Notas2: ¿Qué les pareció?, esta fue mi participación para el Reto Songfic, espero no haya quedado muy mal. El escrito original estaba más extenso, pero adecuándome a los requisitos mi fic por fin me dio 10 hojas en word... es difícil para mí escribir algo corto, así que espero no haya quedado incoherente. Me divirtió hacer este fic, Jun saliendo con Tk, Tai, Izzy y finalmente aterrizar con Joe, también iban a salir Ken y Cody, pero ya no dio tiempo, lástima, aunque se hubiera vuelto monótono. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado!

La canción es de LIMITE  y no me pertenece, el songfic fue escrito sin fines lucrativos.

(1) Aguachile es una comida mexicana (más bien, sinaloense al menos), que consiste en un caldo muy picoso de mariscos... muyyy picosooo, pobre Jun, se enchiló.

¡Hasta pronto!

Atte. CieloCriss

Escrito en enero de 2003 y publicado en febrero de 2004.


End file.
